The Legend of Zelda (NES) Walkthrough Part 3
This is the walkthrough (and Part 3) of The Legend of Zelda. Chapter 4 - Level 3 - The Manji Are We at the Manji Yet???? Feel free to play with your boomerang. Head to the start screen and head up one, left 5, down 1 and right one. The potion shop is one we visited to last time. From the dungeon head left one, up one and right one. A cave is here and that's the potion shop. If not, enter the Manji. The Manji Start Screen: x12 Stone Statues Z Z Z Z *In dreams* Head through the only door *In dreams* Gel Screen: x6 Zols x1 Key (When all Zols are defeated) YAWN... Wait... OK. We have a new enemy named a Zol. Zols with !!!the wooden sword are split into 2 Gels!!!. Kill all the Zols for a key. Head up. South Corner Compass Room: x5 Zols x1 Key (when all Zols are defeated) More Zols. Kill them for a key. Head up. Right Next to Compass Room: x3 Darknuts A new enemy here and it's name is Darknut. Darknuts can't be attacked in the front, so attack them in the back. They have a sword, so beware. Bomb the wall on the right for a shortcut, you'll need to go all the way around to get the Compass and the Raft. Head left. Compass Room: x4 Blade Traps x4 Keese These enemies are useless, so just get the compass. Head left. On Top of Raft Room Screen: x5 Darknuts You will need to kill ALL of the Darknuts, so do so and head to the door here. Raft Room: x8 Darknuts (Really?) These Darknuts are useless, unless you want bombs. Head through the stairs. Raft Side-Scrolling Room: x4 Keese Keese. Keese. Keese. Keese. KEESE! (And a Raft!) *Leave and head up 2 and right 3* Next To Map West Room: x3 Keese Kill all the Zols for a key. Head right with the new key. Map Room: x2 Zols x4 Blade Traps Grab the map. We are next to the boss, ya know. (Head down) Boss Path #1 Screen: x3 Darknuts We can't go through the door yet, so kill all the Darknuts and head through the opened door on the left. Under Boss Screen: x3 Bubbles x3 Keese x2 Gels A new enemy here. They are named Bubbles (HAHAHAH, BUBBLES.... *holds laugh* AHHHAHAHAHAH!!!!! They are extremely annoying, you heard me, annoying. If you touch it, YOU CAN'T USE YOUR SWORD FOR A LIMITED TIME!!!! And what makes it even awesome???.... It can not be defeated, whoo-hoo! Yeah.... Just prepare, kill all the enemies (save the Bubbles), head up and here is the dungeon boss. Manhandla, THE GIANT PLANT Manhandla's (keep messing his name wrong!!) main attack is to shoot fireballs at you. However, you CAN NOT BLOCK IT. The key is... well, there are 2 keys. The eaiser way to defeat Manhandla, is place a well timed bomb and BOOM. He's dead. The other way is harder. Using your sword. After that, grab the heart container and head up. Triforce Piece #03 (Already?!?!) You know what to do. Link has some Links If you wern't satified, click here! Video Walkthrough THE LEGEND OF ZELDA NES 1986-87 PART 2 < WALKTHROUGH > PART 4 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) Category:1986-87 Category:Project Zelda Category:Nintendo